Ace the Bathound is Dead
by Spidermansays
Summary: Krypto the Superdog gets married and Ace the Bathound kills himself, and Robin is super upset and goes off to kill Krypto.


Ace the Bathound saw the letter. Krypto was getting married. Ace was so upset. He wasn't thinking. He went into Batman's cave and took some rope. Robin walked in and saw. He fell on the floor, crying. He knew nothing will be the same. Batman tried to help him, but nothing could help Robin now. Robin saw under Ace's shadow, a picture, a picture of _**him**_! Robin knew now what to do. Kill _him_. He ruined Ace's life. Robin will ruin his. "Robin..." Batman said softly. Robin turned and yelled, "Don't tell me anything! Just shut your mouth! You could have stopped him! He could have been alive! It's all your fault, Bruce!" Batman sighed and then said, "Robin, don't do anything you'll regret!" Robin looked away. Robin walked out of the mansion. Now he was Tim Drake; ready to kick some Dog Butt. Krypto was in his doghouse with his wife. The newly weds smiled at each other. There was a knock on the door. Krypto barked and ran over. A mailman gave him a letter. Krypto opened it and saw that Ace had committed suicide. Krypto felt as if it was his fault. He sobbed, if a dog can cry that is.

Even Superman came to say goodbye to Ace. Batman frowned at him. Batman knew what Robin was thinking. Everyone knew. Robin stood over Ace's grave, he had no tears. Alfred patted Robin's back and said, "It will be alright, Master Timothy." Robin stormed away and said no more.

The next week...

Krypto begin to drink. He was so upset. He hurt his wife. He was an awful husband. He hurt her and Ace. He hurt everyone. Krypto couldn't stop hurting people. He had to die. Tim Drake will kill him.

Krypto came home one night. His wife hid behind the doggie-door. Krypto was outraged and started to beat on her. Robin broke through the Dog's window and grabbed Krypto and choked him. Krypto tried to use his laser vision on Robin, but before Robin and Krypto killed each other, Superman came and stopped the fighting. "Robin! Batman must be so disappointed in you!" Superman said. Robin yelled, "I don't care! All I care about is killing that dog!" Superman gasped. _Robin is full of so much rage!_ He thought. Batman came out of the shadows. Robin looked at him. Batman looked back. "Tim." He said in his 'Bruce Wayne' voice. Robin knew this was bad. "You need to stop, you're hurting everyone who loves you, this isn't what Ace would want." That's what Robin thought he would said, but actually he said... "Shut up about the dumb dog, I got you another, he's actually a lot cuter than Ace," Batman said holding up a super cute puppy. "What is wrong with you? I don't want a new dog! I want Ace back! I don't want this dumb dog! I WANT ACE!" Robin yelled. He slapped the super cute puppy out of Batman's hands and onto the wall. Batman gasped. As Robin yelled, the dog slowly died. Finally Robin finished his rant and turned to see the dog stuck to the wall. Robin frowned and said, "I bet he was a dumb dog too." Robin walked out of the room. Batman took the dog off the wall and took it into the bat-cave. Robin sneaked out and went back to kill Krypto. He broke through Krypto's other window. Krypto jumped up from a deep sleep. "Krypto..." Robin said from the shadows. "BARK!" Krypto said.

"Shut it, you dumb dog," Robin said as he came out of the shadows with a bat-gun. Krypto used his laser vision on him once again. Robin dodged. He laughed. "You'll never win, Krypto, you're just a dog!" Hands came out of nowhere and grabbed Robin. Batman was here. "What are_** you**_ doing here?" Robin hissed. "Robin, you need help," Batman said. Robin pushed him and yelled, "I don't need help! And not _**your**_ help!" Robin yelled. He pointed the bat-gun at him. Batman gasped. "Robin, don't do anything you'll regret!" Robin turned away from Batman and said, "I won't hurt you, only Krypto!"

"Wait!" Batman said. Robin looked at him and saw the puppy he threw against the wall. "What the heck? Why is that dog still alive? And why is he even here?!" Robin yelled. "woof" the poor hurt puppy barked. Robin turned back to Krypto. Krypto took Robin's bat-gun and barked at them. Superman had come to check on him and saw this. "Krypto, no!" Superman yelled. Krypto growled. "Krypto, you darn dog, don't hurt anyone!" Batman said. Krypto shot him.

Batman is dead.

The next day...

Tim Drake stood over Bruce's grave. Krypto was in Arkham now. But that wasn't enough for Tim Drake. He needed Krypto dead. Dead like his father, like Ace, like Batman.

He went to Arkham to kill him. In Arkham, Robin broke Krypto's cell and beat him until the guards came. Robin was put in Arkham. Everyone deep inside themselves is insane.


End file.
